


All Tied Up

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2019 [43]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breathplay, Cuddly aftercare, Erotic Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Suga didn't care to watch other guys hitting on his boyfriend, so he did something about it and got something even better in return: castigation.





	All Tied Up

Every time he turned around, it was  _ there _ and Suga couldn’t help but grit his teeth every time. He wasn’t the type to get worked up easily, but there are a few lines that shall not be crossed and people hitting on his boyfriend was definitely one of them.

Yet here they were, at a celebration banquet for Chikara’s newest film release, and everyone in the damn room was hovering around like gay vultures, ready to snatch up a piece of Chikara’s rising stardom by preying on his total lack of self absorption. 

It had been going on for over an hour, but Suga was done sitting on the sidelines. 

“Oi, Chikara!” he called, and Chikara met his hail with a smile and a little wave. “There you are. I’ve been looking all over for you.”

Suga swaggered past a handful of salty glares and parked himself right in the not-big-enough-for-a-person-but-screw-it spot between Chikara and the actually very lovely twink courting his own demise by hanging all over Chikara’s sleeve. “So who are your friends?”

Chikara stammered out a few introductions, eyeing Suga with suspicion because they had known each other too long for it to be anything else. Now Suga knew each name he was going to purposely butcher.

“Oh, Hisahito-kun, that’s a really nice jacket,” Suga crowed. “Where did you get it?”

“It’s Hisashi.” Hisashi glared at Suga, and Suga’s smile only spread wider. The message was definitely sent to this one.

Turning his attention to the next one in line for a reminder, Suga said, “Oh, and Kusoki-kun, right?” The guy’s jaw drops and his eyes are screaming for some sort of direction from someone who knew what the hell was going on. “Weren’t you the one who played that one guy in that one thing? I can’t remember. All you pretty boys look alike after a while.”

Said pretty boy was Kamishiro Motoki, the star of at least two of Chikara’s latest films, which Motoki knew that Suga knew. His eyes narrowed. “Yeah, I was in a few things.”

“Oh, delightful!”

Chikara was eyeing him strangely, and it wouldn’t take long for him to figure out what Suga was doing and try to put a stop to it. He had to work fast, then. “Oh, and Takako-chan, you were great as Kimi in your last movie.”

Takumi, a very tall and buff man, recoiled when Suga labeled him as the damsel in distress in Chikara’s last fantasy adventure. He didn’t take the bait, but he did take the hint and stormed off to the bar, not returning after he fetched himself a drink. 

Hisashi and Motoki weren’t far behind, and soon Suga was alone with a frowning Chikara. “That wasn’t very nice.”

“It wasn’t meant to be.” Suga gave Chikara a sheepish smile. “Apparently seeing other guys flirting with you makes me slightly insane.”

Chikara scoffed. “They were not. And you were crazy before.” He took a long drag of his champagne and set the empty glass on the coffee table in front of them. “Don’t be mean to people who aren’t equipped for your brand of psychological warfare. It’s like kicking puppies.”

“Just scaring off the competition.” Suga pouted but leaned into Chikara’s side.

“Puppy kicker.” Chikara eased into him, as well. 

They lingered together until the earliest possible hour they could excuse themselves politely. Their hotel room was eight floors above, overlooking the dazzling lights of downtown Tokyo. However, the view was lost on Suga because all he wanted to look at was Chikara, who was busy peeling off his suit and tossing it haphazardly onto a nearby armchair.

Suga followed suit, and soon they were sprawled atop the covers,  which were too warm for an August night. The muted tv set flickered with the lights of some action movie Suga didn’t recognize, and his brain didn’t care to research the matter further as his eyelids drifted down.

They didn’t stay closed for long — not when he felt the hot recesses of Chikara’s mouth surround his cock. 

Working Suga’s length through the fly of his boxers, Chikara sent a smoldering gaze up the plane of Suga’s bare chest. Sleep was almost instantly a distant memory, and Suga groaned. His legs wrapped around Chikara’s shoulders, drawing a ragged moan when the tip of his hardening length pushed against the back of Chikara’s throat. 

“Oh, fuck,” he rasped, knotting his fingers in Chikara’s hair and pulling it roughly. Chikara’s growl of reply rumbled against the sensitive head of his dick, and Suga bit his lip hard not to let the slew of profanity lingering on his tongue to spill out. 

Dirty talk could wait for later.

Chikara’s mouth pried away from Suga’s cock, and he quirked a brow at Suga. “Now what were you saying about other people flirting? I really hadn’t noticed.”

A trickle of saliva lingered on Chikara’s chin, and Suga had an overwhelming urge to kiss it away. “I’d much rather it be me flirting with you,” Suga murmured, and he giggled when Chikara climbed up the length of the bed. “Have I been a bad boy, Chikara?”

“Mmm, terrible.” Chikara snared Suga’s lips for a searing kiss. Slowly, Suga’s boxers were shunted down to his feet, and he kicked them off into the darkened recesses of the room. He started to do the same with Chikara’s briefs, but a rough slap landed on his thigh. “Did I say you could do that?”

Thrill raced through Suga’s entire body. They hadn’t played this game in a while, and it was perfect timing, if he did say so himself. And Suga did love this game so very much.

Chikara pushed away and lounged back on the bed, clucking his tongue. “Now you’ve done it. I’m not turned on anymore. See —” He grabbed a fistful of Suga’s hair and dragged his face level with his lap. “Soft. Not interested. What are you going to do about this?”

“I’ll make it up to you.” Suga shivered despite the heat in the room. He slid off the bed and retrieved a bottle of lube and Chikara’s tie, a blue silk number Suga had bullied Chikara into buying because the color suited him. Now it would suit Suga just as much. He slid it around his own neck and tightened the knot until it was just a little too snug for comfort before cinching it one more time.

Crawling over Chikara, Suga whispered in his ear, “Safe word’s Tanaka.”

Chikara nodded and took the hanging end of the tie, wrenching it down to force Suga’s face into his lap once again, this time with a different purpose. “ _ Now _ you can take them off.”

Greedy fingers scrambled to comply, and Suga’s eyes fluttered shut, awash in bliss as Chikara dutifully tugged on the tie to jam his cock into Suga’s mouth as far as it would go.

While Chikara roughly fucked his face, Suga reached around and worked himself open. His own dick was oozing precome and his knees shaking just from the effort to keep himself in place. Just when Suga was about to beg for more than just mere fingers, Chikara was already on the case.

Chikara pushed Suga off of him and dragged him toward the edge of the bed, crushing Suga’s face into the mattress and pulling the tie even tighter. “Good boy.”

The pressure of the silk against his throat quelling his supply of air and the utter fullness of Chikara ramming his entire length inside him in one swift motion made Suga’s vision dance with bright sparks of light. It never stopped as Chikara kept up the magnificent chokehold, railing into Suga with brutal force.

Suga had always enjoyed a rough fuck, and imagine his surprise when he found out that Chikara had a thing for it, too.

Whining while he palmed his own cock, Suga could feel himself closing in on a damn fine orgasm. The slap of Chikara’s hips against his ass cheeks was wet and lewd and fuel for the urgency brewing in his belly.

Suga came first, slumping down into the covers while Chikara finished, as well, and once he did, warm arms banded around his torso and held him up. Chikara feathered a line of kisses down the slope of Suga’s neck, murmuring praises against his sweat-slicked skin. Suga sagged back into Chikara’s chest, content to stay there forever. Good lord, he loved this man far too much for his own good

As he always did, Chikara tidied up while Suga lapped up the extra attention. The tie was still there — just a little looser.

Once the soiled covered were peeled off the bed and the two of them curled together on the sheets, Suga nuzzled into Chikara’s shoulder and hummed in utter bliss. “I sure showed you, didn’t I?”

“Mmm, you always do.” Chikara kissed the top of Suga’s head. “Do you really think those guys were hitting on me? That’s just weird to me. I’m just the guy behind the camera, you know?”

Suga rolled his eyes and flicked the tip of Chikara’s nose. “Don’t be stupid, Chikara. You’re hot and a half, and those guys totally would’ve tried to jump your bones if I wasn’t there. But they can’t have you because you’re mine.”

“Always.” And they drifted off to sleep, too warm in a few ways and just enough in all the right ones.


End file.
